Swift Taylor
Swift Taylor, also known as Taylor Swift, was a bathtub engineer who lived in a large mansion haunted by Animatronics. He is notable as being one of the last people to see Johnny Ghost alive before Hell's Island. Appearance Though sounding like a female, Swift Taylor is a man who wears a the Half Life 2 "Rebel Clothing" the only exception is him having a "puke yellla" beanie instead of a green one like normal. He has a black goatee, and he seems to be bald, though his beanie is covering his head, meaning he might have hair. His age is unknown. Swift Taylor appears in the video "HAUNTED BY FNAF! - Gmod Five Nights at Freddy's Mod (Garry's Mod)", in which the Paranormal Investigators Extraordinaire, or P.I.E. investigate his home, which is haunted by the FNAF Crew. Swift Taylor is killed by Golden Freddie in the end of the video, and has not been seen since. Personality Swift Taylor is a very happy person, and even when something bad happens, he says something to make it seem a lot less bad then it really is. But, Swift Taylor freaks out a lot, and when he freaks out, he freaks out. He will panic and screech, some things he says being unintelligible. And after a scare, he remains a little paranoid, but later returns to normal. He was even calm when he knew he was going to die. Hobby/Job Swift Taylor is a "bathtub engineer", and he leaves bathtubs all over the place. He takes a lot of pride in his job. Swift Taylor also seems to know about various medical items such as the "balloon" that saves Johnny Toast. Relations Johnny Ghost ~ Johnny Toast investigated Swift Taylor's home, while Johnny Ghost filmed it. Swift Taylor tried to save Johnny when Foxy(An animatronic part of the FNAF Crew)attacks him, though he fails in doing so. Later, Swift Taylor holds up a funeral for Johnny Ghost. Johnny Toast ~ Johnny Toast investigated Swift Taylor, along side his camera man, Johnny Ghost. Johnny Toast was injured by an animatronic, so Swift Taylor gives him a "balloon" to heal him. It works, and Johnny Toast is ok. Wife ~ Swift Taylor apparently has a wife(whose name and other features is unknown). Swift Taylor states that his Wife turned into a puppet before, and he helped her return back to normal. The Wife's location is currently unknown, but she is thought to still be alive, where ever she is. Trivia * His voice makes him sound female, when he is actually a male. * He lives in a haunted house, but still lives there instead of moving. * He decorates his house with old stuff, to make it seem less new. Most of the stuff he has, he doesn't use. * He saved Johnny Toast's life, but failed to save Johnny Ghost's life(though it is unknown if he is dead as I am writing this). * Johnny Toast shot a episode of "The Johnny Toast Ghost Show" for the History Channel at Swift Taylor's home. * Swift Taylor's real name is Taylor Swift, but due to copyright reasons on Toast's show, he changed his name to Swift Taylor. Category:BethanyFrye's Characters Category:Deceased Category:Back from the Dead Category:Bathroom Category:Male Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Gmod Characters